


the b(redacted)h scene

by insideurmind



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, tyrus (andi mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideurmind/pseuds/insideurmind
Summary: basically how i would make the bench scene play out.





	the b(redacted)h scene

It was late, later than Cyrus expected anyone to be showing up, but she did. When Kira walked in everything shifted, including TJ and how he was acting toward Cyrus. Cyrus wasn’t dumb, in fact, he’d consider himself smart. So he knew, he knew that Kira knew more than even he was willing to admit about himself. It made him conscious of everything, the way he stood near TJ, the way he walked by TJ, or the way he looked at him. And yet Kira saw through everything, no matter how much Cyrus tiptoed around her. Cyrus felt trapped the second she stepped in the room. He wondered how TJ felt while spending so much time with her. Maybe TJ felt trapped with Cyrus and free with Kira. He shook his head, attempting to shake the idea away with it. Kira looked at between him and TJ, eyebrows raised. Cyrus felt as though the fresh air he’d been breathing had been taken away from him almost as quickly as he had gotten it. He felt light headed, and then he was running. Running through the living room and then out of the back door and onto the bench that sat in his backyard. He looked up at the sky, thinking of the night he spent with Jonah. The sky seemed prettier then. Cyrus ignored the thought of how he had originally wanted to spend that night with TJ instead. He heard the laughter and chatter from inside hush. He sighed, had they already realized he was gone? He didn’t want to think about it. If Buffy or Andi came to see what was wrong what would he even say? Was this jealousy? Was this him feeling that he deserved TJ’s affection when he really wasn’t entitled to anything? Cyrus felt sick. This wasn’t like him. He couldn’t let Kira turn him into whatever this was. He just wanted to go back to the swings, to the way it used to be. He wanted to feel how he did the first time TJ gave him an underdog. He wanted to go back to the kids gym and learn to do a somersault all over again. He wanted TJ to ask him to do a costume together again. He wanted to look at TJ however he wanted to without worrying about what Kira, or anyone else had to say about it. He wanted-

“Cyrus?” Cyrus jumped as he was interrupted from him thoughts. But he wasn’t truly scared until he registered that TJ had been the one to say his name. He couldn’t speak, so he didn’t. He just scooted over the slightest bit, inviting TJ to sit down, without even thinking about it. God, was Cyrus even subconsciously desperate to spend time with him? TJ sat down then, as close to Cyrus as he could without making it too obvious. Cyrus still noticed, and tried to discreetly look around to make sure no one was looking at them. TJ noticed that. “No one followed me.” 

Cyrus’ gaze followed the trail of TJ’s voice back to his face, and he nodded, relieved. Still, his facial expression must’ve shown the feeling that had been dangerously looming over his head for the past few weeks, because otherwise TJ probably wouldn’t have asked: “What’s wrong? Did something happen? I would’ve come right away but Kira-“ Cyrus cut him off, scoffing a little at the mention of her name, and TJ rose his eyebrows in surprise. 

“Are you... mad at her or something?” TJ sounded just as confused as he did hopeful and Cyrus didn’t understand what his tone meant, but he was sure now that no one was coming and that it was just him and TJ and he wasn’t as tense as he had been.

“I don’t know. I’m really confused. I just feel...weird when I see you with her.” Cyrus grimaced at his word choice. TJ didn’t seem to notice.

“I’m confused too Cy, and I’m really scared.” TJ’s voice got quiet then, and after ignoring the way his heart fluttered at the nickname, it was Cyrus’ turn to raise his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Scared?” Cyrus scooted closer, “Scared of what?” TJ’s breath got shaky, and he broke eye contact with Cyrus, raising his head to look up at the sky. 

“I’m scared because...I have to tell you something...” TJ stopped speaking, and Cyrus gave him an encouraging nod in an attempt to reassure him enough to continue speaking. 

“I like boys?” It came out as more of a question but Cyrus smiled, formulating a response in his head and TJ exhaled in relief, knowing that Cyrus didn’t hate him was more than enough to get the next part out. Cyrus was about to speak, about to tell TJ that he liked boys too, and he was so proud of him. But TJ spoke first.

“Wait. I’m not done.” TJ’s tone was more confident this time, but that changed as soon as he spoke again, “It’s not just that. The scariest part is that I like you, Cyrus. I never liked Kira. I was just scared that she knew and that she’d tell you. And I’m still scared because I don’t know what you’re thinking and I don’t know what I’ll do if you hate me.”

Cyrus didn’t say anything, he sat there frozen, as if even though he’d hoped for this moment for insanely long he didn’t think it would ever happen. Did it even actually happen? There was no way. Cyrus was sure he was dreaming, he had to be. 

“Cyrus?” Cyrus snapped back, and looked at TJ, still equally as stunned as before. 

“So..is there anything you wanna tell me?” TJ’s voice was soft but hopeful, almost pleading. He needed Cyrus to feel the same way. He couldn’t lose Cyrus all over again. 

Cyrus knew he had to say something, he had to tell TJ he felt the same way. He had to tell TJ that he had been waiting for this moment ever since the swings. He had to find a way to express to tj just how much he was feeling. 

And then, he was leaning in. Slowly, sure, but he was leaning in. He looked at TJ for any sign of discomfort, anything that would make him stop in an instant. Instead, he got a nod. So, he closed the gap between them. A gap that has seemed miles long just a few weeks prior. And he told TJ everything there was to say, without saying much at all, and TJ understood every syllable.

So there they were, on a bench, in Cyrus’ backyard, kissing. Cyrus was kissing a boy, and he felt something this time. This wasn’t like kissing Iris. This was real and new and everything he had wanted for so long. TJ was kissing a boy. He was breathing fresh air. And then they pulled away, smiling like they really, truly meant it, for the first time in a while.


End file.
